Straw Hat Diclonius
by silverstar94
Summary: When Lucy lost Kouta, she lost everything; but after finding herself aboard the Straw Hats' ship, will she begin to consider the possibility of new-love and true friendship? Problem is, her enemies aren't going to just let her get away…


A _One Piece/Elfen Lied_ crossover! Something rare, no? In fact, I've not seen another similar story on yet! And, this is different to anything I've written before, so all advice and criticism is much encouraged! Any suggestions, ideas, comments; please, _PLEASE_ review! Or even PM me; ask questions, even for a chat. I love to hear from my readers! :)

This story happens after Lucy confronts Kouta when he regains his memories. (You know, about her killing his dad and sister and all?) I watch the anime version of _Elfen Lied_, so everything will be according to the anime, hope you don't mind, and in the _One Piece_ world, it takes place after the crew leave Thriller Bark.

Be warned before you continue: this story contains plenty of violence; do not read if you faint easily at blood (or get queasy or can't stand it or… Yeah. :P).

Disclaimer: I don't own _One Piece_ or _Elfen Lied_, but I do own any minor OC's you may encounter, as well as the story plot.

**Chapter 1 – Massacre**

The human world is no place for a Diclonius; Lucy had realised that years ago. Those days when she was still young, many times had she considered death to ease her loneliness and pain, but somehow she pulled through. She would remember that young boy from back then that made her feel warmth like never before. Yes; her love for Kouta played a considerable part in her will to live.

But now, standing outside the living room, she felt a tear roll down her cheek as she gazed in through the thin gap between the sliding doors. Kouta, his arms wrapped ever so gently around Yuka's waist, his lips pressed against hers. Lucy's vectors hovered in the air shakily. Anger, jealousy and sorrow overwhelmed her as she tore her eyes away from the sight and walked out of the inn, summoning her vectors back forcefully and burying the urge of aggression. There was no use in it anyway. It was all hopeless. The one he truly loved was Yuka, not her. She felt a fool to have ever thought that Kouta would truly forgive her. She was the one that ripped his family apart; that betrayed him though he had considered her a friend. She had no right to deserve his love in return.

But that didn't stop the seething pain in her heart.

Approaching the bridge where she had previously slaughtered a whole army, Lucy could feel that presence again; the presence of a certain young Diclonius, who despite her age was a merciless killer. There, up ahead, surrounded by crowds of soldiers, sat Mariko in her wheelchair, her pink eyes staring straight back at her, expecting her arrival. Those eyes, so cold and sadistic, made Lucy's expression darken as she stepped forwards for showdown.

Bellows of 'SHOOT!' followed by sounds of gunfire made Lucy's brows twitch as she sent her vectors out, blocking incoming bullets. Without a sound, she continued to use her vectors to decapitate every soul within the two meter radius. Blood spurted into the sky, bathing the other soldiers in showers of the crimson liquid. The gunshots didn't cease, and Lucy was getting annoyed now. Perhaps because she didn't want her victims to counter. She didn't feel like fighting. She just wanted to kill some prey to take out her frustration and hurt. Nothing mattered to her anymore. She'd lost Kouta, her only reason to live, so now battling with Mariko was no longer a fight to the death but a contest to relieve boredom, and if she died during it, so be it. She no longer cared.

Punching the ground with her vectors, Lucy flung herself into the air, leaping over the soldiers and landing in front of Mariko. Behind her, her vectors created a massacre with out her even having to give a glance. Completely ignoring the piles of dead bodies all around, the two held their challenging glares at each other for a second before simultaneously smirking.

The clash of vectors caused a fierce wave of energy, sending both of them flying backwards a few yards. They steadied themselves with the aid of their vectors and lunged to attack again. But, of course, Mariko had the upper hand, with twenty-six vectors and a much longer reach. Lucy's four vectors engaged in a vicious entangling with Mariko's, but with her spare vectors, Mariko thrust out at Lucy and sent her flying against the side of the bridge.

Lucy wiped a drop of blood from the corner of her mouth, scowling. Mariko laughed, childishly yet heartlessly.

"Nee-san, that all you've got?"

Before Lucy could stand, Mariko slammed her vectors into her, shattering the bridge where her attack landed, sending Lucy over the side and with another quick blow making her crash into the river. She sank heavily, blood oozing from her wounds.

Mariko moved her wheelchair to peek over the side of the broken bridge, waiting for Lucy to resurface. But she didn't.

"That was the Lucy everyone was so terrified of?" Mariko wondered in a somewhat disappointed tone. "She wasn't much fun to kill."

* * *

Back at the inn, everyone sat quietly at the dining table. Lucy/Nyu's bowl was set in the usual place, but today, there was an empty space where she would have sat. No one picked up their bowls to eat. Her absence just didn't feel right.

Nana suddenly broke the silence, gasping loudly as a pang rushed through her head.

"What's wrong?" asked Mayu, face filled with concern.

Nana's eyes widened and she tremble slightly. "Lucy's presence," she breathed. "It's gone."

* * *

A sharp surge of current pushed Lucy to the surface of the water. A second ago it had been dragging her down towards the depth of the river, but now it pushed her upwards, as if spitting her back out. She gasped for air as she resurfaced, coughing and spluttering. Her vision was blurry and her temples throbbed furiously but she didn't fail to notice that something strange had happened.

The water she was in no longer belonged to a river; she was afloat in the sea, and this she could tell from the salty tastes that tingled on her lips. Odd, since she'd only been under the water for less than a minute; she couldn't have drifted out to sea in that short span of time.

Never mind, she didn't care how she got here; her head was still pounding and her wounds were stinging from the salt of the seawater; what mattered to her most at the moment was that she had to get out of here.

But, how?

Her answer arrived no longer than a moment later. Lucy lifted her head and saw a ship speeding over from a distance, a flag with a simple skull and cross bone hanging from the top of the mast. Laughter and shouts rang as it came closer. Lucy scowled at the cheerfulness on that ship, and she used her vectors to hoist herself, uninvited, onto deck.

* * *

Those pirates, as they had called themselves, didn't stand a chance. Lucy had faced 21st century military forces; those pirates were nothing compared in power. Lucy wiped out the entire ship in five minutes flat; there were only about eighty people on board, anyway, and their 'captain' wasn't much more of a challenge than his crew. Pathetic, was all Lucy could think to comment.

She strolled around the ship, observing all around her. Everything seemed to be… kind of old fashioned. The weaponry was somewhat basic compared to the advanced artillery she was used to encountering. The ship itself was also uncomplicated and weak in its structure. Lucy didn't get a chance to try figuring out these strange details, for the ship was pulling up to an island. Heading out onto deck, she noticed an unwelcoming party from the village that had gathered at port, weapons at hand, and all wearing determined expressions on their faces.

"Leave, pirates," commanded one of them. "Get off our island!"

"You're not welcome here, leave immediately," added another.

Lucy ignored them all and jumped from the ship onto land. The wounds she carried still hurt and not just the physical ones. She was in no mood to listen to complaints or follow orders.

"Leave," another villager insisted, "or we'll have to use force!"

"Force?" asked Lucy darkly.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" came a scream. A villager who stood on a higher level of ground was frozen, gawking at the bloodbath that had taken place on the pirate ship that had docked. He was about to shout to everyone else what he had seen, but without a warning, his head flew from his shoulders and his body collapsed. The rest of the villagers stared in alarm and raised their weapons, shouting more threats at Lucy. Lucy, however, just sighed.

"You people are getting annoying."

A warning bullet flew past Lucy's cheek and pierced a hole through the ship's sail behind her. She glared at the man that shot at her and immediately his arm holding the gun ripped from his shoulder, but that just startled everyone else more; they now all began to shoot.

Calmly blocking all the gunshots, Lucy walked through the crowd of villagers and as she passed, people fell to pieces of bloody flesh before each other's eyes. There was no time to be terrified; it was all over within seconds. Shaking blood off her vectors, she continued through to the village where everyone began to flood onto the streets to see what the ruckus was over in the port.

Lucy's vectors went to work.

And screams were all that could be heard.

* * *

Lucy sighed, tossing aside a head of a middle aged male. It landed with a splash in one of the many pools of blood that covered the village grounds. Originally, she wasn't planning to kill _everyone_, but every single villager had put up such a fight it was frustrating.

Lucy walked through the village, past the corpses and remnants of bodies, to the port where this whole massacre started. She wanted to take a boat out to sea; she had to get away from this island. Soon, officials would notice what she had done there and she'd be wanted again. She didn't want that. She just wanted to be left alone. Being around humans… annoyed her.

* * *

A small ship drifted atop the waves of the ocean, travelling slowly due to lack of wind. The captain of the ship, impatient and childish, obviously wasn't keen about this. He was bored and eager to move onto his next adventure. Sitting on the figurehead of the ship, his favourite seat, he gazed out to sea whilst pouting and drumming rhythms on the lion head.

"Are we there yet?" he called out to his navigator who sat in a folding chair out on the grassy deck, enjoying the sunshine.

"No, Luffy, for the last time, no!" she answered impatiently with closed eyes, trying to relax but finding it hard with her idiot of a captain nearby.

"Well can't we just use Franky's coup de-"

"No."

"Or cannel zer-"

"No."

"Just to speed things up-"

"NO!"

"But Nami, we've been sailing for a week and there's still no island in sight!" Luffy whined.

Nami scowled and tried her best to ignore him. The sunshine was beautiful and she wasn't particularly bothered they were moving slow paced. It wasn't like they were in a rush or anything.

"Robin," said Luffy, turning to his archaeologist hopefully, who sat beside Nami. "Are we there yet?"

The raven haired woman shook her head. "I'm afraid not."

Luffy groaned and jumped off the figurehead, going over to his sniper to see if he was doing anything interesting.

"Whatcha doing Usopp?"

Usopp lifted his head and looked at his captain through his goggles. "Not much. Just working on my firework."

"Can I help?"

"Nope."

"Aw, why not?"

"The last time you helped you almost blew the Thousand Sunny into smithereens."

Luffy slumped to the floor, completely dejected. "Are we there-"

"NO!" yelled Nami, close to exploding.

Luffy somehow sensed that it would be dangerous if he hung Nami around any longer. Wandering to the other side of the ship, he leant on the railings and looked out to sea. The waves were calm, the sky was crispy blue and the clouds looked fluffy and soft. The weather sure was lovely, but that was no use if there was nothing to adventure.

But then something caught his eye. There, a distance away was a small boat. And in the middle of the boat he saw a blur of red. Luffy hopped up immediately, eyes wide, and without a second thought shot out his arm to grab the mysterious red thing.

All that could be heard as he reeled his hand in was a long scream of shock. Whatever it was he pulled in flew past him and crashed into the ship's mast.

"Oops," muttered Luffy, going over to examine what he had caught.

"Stop destroying the ship!" Usopp shouted furiously, rushing over.

"What have you done this time?" demanded Nami, stomping over also. The three of them stopped and stared at the figure lying unconscious beneath the mast. It was a girl, around the same age as Nami, with short red hair. Her clothes were ripped and bloodstained; Usopp panicked at first, thinking this was Luffy's doing, but after they examined her more closely, realised that wasn't true. Those wounds weren't fresh; but they still looked quite nasty. It would seem this girl had previously been engaged in some fierce battle. Never mind that, this girl needed medical treatment and fast. Nami sent Luffy running to the sick bay to find Chopper.

"Poor girl," said Nami, shaking her head, bending down to support the unconscious redhead. As her hair was shifted, something was now visible to Nami and Usopp, and both of them gawked. Nami swallowed, brushed the girl's hair back to get a better look and now she could be certain; there was no mistaking it.

"She has… horns…"

(Chapter 1 end)

* * *

AN: Review, y'all, review! Please? I'm going to see how well this appeals to people before I post up another chapter; but please know that this is merely the beginning. I mean, nothing has happened yet. So if you like where this is going, please review and I'll start writing up chapter 2. :)


End file.
